Pipe alignment tools have been used to assist in the installation of piping such as sewage and drainage piping, sprinkler piping, suspended electrical conduit systems, and other conduit and pipe systems. Such alignment tools have been known to employ a laser beam to project an extension of an axis of a pipe or fitting for use in aligning conduit supports, piping, fittings, and other components required in the piping or conduit installation. One exemplary pipe alignment tool is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,568,265 (Matthews), which includes a threaded end that attaches to a piece of conduit or pipe and a laser source that discharges a laser beam in the direction of the pipe or conduit.
The accuracy of prior art pipe alignment tools is dependent upon the alignment between the laser axis along which the laser beam is projected and the central axis of the piping or fixture that the tool is attached to. Misalignment between the laser axis and the central axis affects the accuracy of measurements and projections, particularly when projecting the laser beam a significant distance from the piping or fixture.
The laser source of such prior art pipe alignment tools are non-removable. This prevents the user from conveniently replacing the laser source in response to a laser source malfunction and prevents the user from utilizing different laser sources, such as one having a different color or energy level.